random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 35
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 36|Next Episode -->]] ' ' Length:'''1:56:07 '''Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Horrible Vita launch *Dead Island, Fallout New Vegas *Midway *Unfunny worker at Gov job, but happy about it since everyone around him was annoyed Other Shit and some Facts: *Kate had idea of FWB podcast have a puddle of sperm logo *Started the abandoned Circuit City as a secret RA *Tony correct about Vin Diesel game called WheelMan. He said it first *Alex hates George Carlin. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *It is 35 not 40. Fuck you. I am America. *After the show you can have my autographs. *Ah man the 2012 VGAs. They sucked. *I was about to say something before I get interrupted by a mentally ill person that eats his own feces. *Mitch stupid line humor *I am not a midget. That's not fair. *I don't care about Street Fuck and why did they have to make it vs. or X. *You are a liar and a piece of shit. Liar and a fuckface. GUNBOOSTER! **Mitch - Oh God, you can find my shitty youtube page. *I stalked you for research. What a dumb fucking person. Mr.Ovenmitts a dumb character. *Andy Dick is Mitch's dad and he is dead. *This was back when I thought Drew was Asian. They way he sounds. *You know what I miss? **Kate - Matt **Tony - Good podcasts. Kate *Kicked out of art class suspended for a week. Assignment was draw whatever you see when you get out of the window. Drew a old woman in shock, and a guy holding on to the dick of a horse. **Mitch - How old were you? **10. *Are you FelixtheCat? *Jake Petersen stopped messaging me. *I love Mitch Hedberg. He is the most funniest person with the name Mitch. *Wait you had an important message to post and its a Skyrim reference? FUCK OFF. *Only Mitch could missing shooting himself in the house. *Failed a music appreciation assignment. Didn't know what one Japanese song to an anime meant. *Box of dildos went to my landlords address and he is a priest. *Mitch why do you assume people jerk off to us? *UK Retail Stores Flibbity Jibbers? *(Mitch) Fuck you shut up. *I still don't have a job and still I'm poor. *Tried to steal 35 cents of change, but was caught by MacDonald's employee. It made me feel greasy and disguting. **Tony - You are. Mitch *You are the biggest failure. **Kate - I am. *We are talking about overhead projectors. *I like making fun of Alex. **Alex - You do a terrible job. *I got a message from Jake on PSN YOU GOT SLY! and next message was! *I'm Kate and I hate everything and I don't have a penis. *A Gameboy Advance game. **Kate - You couldn't advance? *Matt is a chill motherfucker. **Alex, Kate, Tony "No." *Awesome story. **Kate - Shut the fuck up. *I can say spooky kooky gooks? *Maybe if you were a child molester. **Alex - Who said I'm not? *How old is Mela? **Alex - 42. Tony *VGAs. *Ladies and gentlemen. We are getting a new Dizzy game. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 36|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Tony